The Shang Dragon
by Kylaia
Summary: A new Shang Dragon comes to Tortall and tells the King about a long dead mempry that is a threat to the future of all. R/R please!!!!


Disclaimer: None of the following characters are mine, except the new Shang Dragon. I'm making no money and so on and so forth! Enjoy!!!!!  
The Shang Dragon  
On Beltane, one of the more popular festivals for young couples, a cloaked figure rode to the palace in Tortall. The figure was stopped at the gates but was admitted after a moments hesitation on behalf of the guards. Handing over the mare, that the figure had been riding, to the Head Groom, a stable hand watched, curious, as the figure made it's way up to the palace.   
  
*****  
  
"Majesties, Lady Alanna. Your Highness, there's a person out here wanting to come in. They say it's a matter of extreme urgency." Bowing to his King and Queen the servant stared up and waited for the answer to his question.  
"Yes, of course let them in. Did they give a name?" Stroking his beard King Jonathan's eyes filled with curiosity.  
"No m'Lord." steppingThe servant stepped out of the study. Moments later he re-entered with a short cloaked figure.   
"Thank you Grus, that will be all," nodding curtly to the servent, Jonathan dismissed him without words, "Now then, what is it that you so urgently needed to tell me?" the cloak slipped from the figure's shoulders and head, revealing a short, slim girl of about fifteen or sixteen. Her sheets of blue black hair, which hung around an olive-brown heart-shaped face, shimmered in the candlelight. Peering up at Jonathan with enormous dark eyes, she tilted her head to one side.  
  
"Sire, I came here because Lord Sinthya has raised an army in the east of Tusaine and is planning on usurping you and taking the throne for himself. If you don't organise your armies now, or soon, he will surely defeat you."   
"What!?"  
"I speak the truth, I saw it with my own two eyes. My teachers and I were passing through Tusaine not two weeks ago."  
"I-Who on earth are you and why are you telling me this?"  
"I'm telling you this because I don't want Lord Sinthya on the throne of the most powerful country in the Eastern Lands, any more than you do."  
"But who are you, child?" speaking up for the first time, Queen Thayet of Tortall watched the girl, hazel eyes filled with uncertainty.  
"I am Ayala Pavosdottir Coronach. The Shang Dragon."  
"The Shang Dragon? But no one was willing to take on the title after Liam died seventeen years ago." astounded, Sir Alanna the famous female knight of Tortall, stared at the young girl who was shorter than she was.  
"Yes after Liam Ironarn died nobody did want the Dragon title but when I was initiated into the Shang my teachers found me to be good enough to be called the Shang Dragon."  
"But you're so young."  
"Most children are taught the ways of Shang when they are six or seven, I was given to the Shang masters when I was still a babe-in-arms. So I have had a lot more Shang teaching than anyone else of my age."  
"But are you sure that Sinthya is raising an army? Totally sure? And who else can speak for you?"  
"My teachers. The Shang Panther and the Shang Cat. They both saw what was happening. They will be here in a couple of days though, I rode on to warn you."  
"Well, would you mind if I cast a truth-telling spell on you? I'll understand if you don't want me to. I just need to be sure of what you tell me." gently the King laid his goblet of water onto a small table.  
"Of course. I understand."  
"Thank you." Slowly a blue fine mist gathered between his hands, sparks of purple flashed also. Widening the gap between his hands Jonathon pushed the band of magic towards Ayala. It settled around her head like a band of comfort.  
  
"What did you see in Tusaine?"  
"I heard that Sinthya was raising an army, to overthrow the ing of Tortall. My teachers and I went to see if it was true. It was. Under a mages spell we got into the camp where Sinthya was giving a speech about how he would kill the Tortallan royal family. He said that in ten days he would march and invade Tortall. That was three days ago."  
"Thank you." Clearly shaken Jonathon recalled his magic. A stream of blue flowed to him and a stream of purple to the red-headed knight. The queen thoughtfully rang the bell.   
"You called m'lord?"   
"Yes, Grus call for Evin and Raoul will you? And make sure you bring all the members of my chief council."  
"Yessir."  
"Oh, and show this lady to the- Thayet, do we have any spare rooms on the guest's wing?"  
"No beloved. Lady Maura had the last set."  
"Ah. Grus take Lady Ayala to the spare rooms on the teachers wing won't you?"  
"Yes Sir. M'Lady?" Withut a word to those who remained in the room Ayala sweeped out.  
"It's just this way m'Lady." She nodded.  
"Here we are m'Lady. And here are the keys. Someone will bring up your bags in the next hour."  
"Thank you." Taking the keys form him Ayala let herself in.   
  
The rooms were spacious and yet not overly so. They were different hues of green and blue. There were two doors leading off the main room. Presumably to the lavatory and her bedroom. Sighing she mulled over the servant's words. Usually 'in the next hour' meant in an hour. Raking a glance over the room Ayala exited. Closing the door to, she noticed a young woman several years older than her wrestling with a... Dragon it appeared.   
"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, Kit just doesn't like to be bathed. I'm Daine."  
"The Wildmage?" Even among the Shang this woman was famous.   
"Only when I can't help it." She grinned, not looking older than possibly fifteen.  
"I'm Ayala Pavosdottir Coronach. The Shang dragon."  
"Another dragon!" smiling she removed the struggling Kit's claws from her woollen shirt (A/N itchy!!), "Wait isn't the Shang dragon the top rank? You're the best warrior the Shang has?"   
Grinning devilishly she answered,   
"Only when I can't help it."  
"Well I hope to see you again."  
"Yes, goodbye."  
"Ow! Kit, don't do that!" clearly Daine had other things on her mind.   
  
***  
  
"Why oh why did I pack so much?" groaning at the weight of the bags Ayala staggered into her rooms. After wandering aimlessly trying to remember the way to the stables she had finally been directed in the right way by a very tall man. Slowly she unpacked her belongings. Carefully she drew out her bow and quiver. It had been a struggle to get them into the bag but they seemed unharmed. The two swords left with her when she was a baby came out next. Identical to the last engraving the two shining swords glittered dangerously. Both were sharper than sharp. Making sure they were safely in the double scabbard Ayala set them against the wall near the door. Balms and small knives were deposited in a small cherrywood chest. Her clothes went into the larger yew chest. The last thing to leave the bags was her most prized possession. A necklace. Not just a simple necklace she had bought from one of the many marketplaces she had visited but the only object found with her when she had been left on the step of the Shang Temple. The fine thin golden chain was as thin as a spider's thread but ten times stronger. The pendant was very curious. A perfect black diamond was caged in a loosly created mass of twisted golden wire. Though she never knew her family Ayale felt that this was her only link with the family she would never know. The pressure of a sheathed dagger pressing between her shoulder blades was a link with the family she did know. No matter what she would always be a Shang warrior.  
  
********  
  
And theres's the first chapter of hopefully many. Sorry this is a little short. It's just a few hurried thoughts so hopefully the next chapter will be much more thought through than this one. Just a question- Would Sinthya still be alive I can't remember whether he dies or not, all I can remember in any book was that a bunch of stormwings carried him off when Alanna went after him. Oh well, if he is supposed to be dead can't you just over look the fact? Please review!!!!  
  
TTFN  
  
-x-Kylaia-x- 


End file.
